


Death of a Sparrow

by AtomicKola



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Not Happy, Sad Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicKola/pseuds/AtomicKola
Summary: Hanzo is sent to kill Genji....





	Death of a Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here - and mostly just a warm up. Warning: it is not fluff nor smut nor anything happy - it's a sad fic based on a dream I had one night and thought I'd put it into writing. Hope you like it.... but probably not.

"Kill him." The command rang through Hanzo's ears, pounding in his head. "You have one week to complete this task, or you will be exiled, and hunted." 

One week. 

Hanzo made his way to his bedroom. He slumped on his bed staring down at his feet. His mind is spinning. He wants to do whatever he can for the clan, to take over when his time comes.... but like this? Can he really kill his own brother? His eyes blur, as he notices a small gleam fall and hit the ground. He touches his cheek, now streamed with tears. He tries to blink it away but the tears come faster instead, until he is face down on his pillow, trying to muffle his sobs.  
"Hanzo?" He hears from his bedroom door. He stops breathing for a second before turning his head to look at Genji. He strains to see him through the blur and hair sticking to his face from the tears. "I heard crying..." Genji says, approaching and putting a hand on Hanzo's shoulder. "Are you alright?" Hanzo flinches at the touch and wants to push him off, but just stares at him instead. 

Should I kill him now? Get it over with? No. I can't. Will I ever be able to?

"It's nothing brother. Please leave." Hanzo groans, finally shaking his touch away. Genji backs up a bit in defeat. He misses how they used to be, when they were kids. Even though Hanzo has become more isolated, and unwanting of company, he still tries. Genji wipes a tear from Hanzo's face, and hooks his hair behind his ear, and makes his way to his door. 

"Wait."

Genji stops and quickly turns towards Hanzo, who is now standing up. Hanzo dashes toward Genji, and wraps his arms around him. Genji gasps, bracing himself and tensing up from the touch. This was the last thing he ever expected. He can't remember the last time Hanzo hugged him.  
They grip each other tightly. "Whatever it is... It must be really bothering you." He says, petting Hanzo's hair. Hanzo melts into Genji, soaking his shoulder in his tears. He takes in how it feels to hold him one last time. Trying to keep his breathing steady so he can feel Genji's. He nuzzles into the green hair that he hates so much, loves so much. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Genji whispers.  
The words strike Hanzo in the gut. He begins to feel sick, and releases Genji. So many years keeping up walls, keeping everyone out, staying obstinately devoid of feelings. All of it coming down within less than 30 minutes. "You don't look well." Genji says, leading him to his bed. He lays him down and pulls the covers over him.  
"Please stay." Hanzo says, grabbing Genji's wrist. "Of course" Genji's replies, crawling under the covers with him. Hanzo rests his head on Genji's chest, calming down slowly with the sound of his heartbeat. Genji runs his hand along Hanzo's back, encouraging sleep, letting it take him as well.  
Red. It's all Hanzo sees. Blood flowing from Genji, as he stares in betrayal. "Why...Hanzo?" He croaks out, struggling for air, looking down to see the sword protruding from his chest. It glows, as blue dragons swirl around Genji, burning him, engulfing him. Hanzo screams.

Screams himself awake.

He lunges himself up, panting and sweating. "Hanzo!" Genji yells, placing his hands on his face. "It's just a bad dream." Hanzo pushes him back, getting out of bed and backing away from Genji. "Brother... Please..." he says, crawling toward him. He looks down at Genji, seeing how fragile he looks like that. Laying in his bed, completely open to him. Blind to what's coming. If he knew Hanzo had to kill him, would he still be here now? He feels his skin begin to crawl. The argument between killing Genji or sparing him is at a climax. He must chose now or it will continue to eat at him. He doesn't wanna lie to his brother any longer by not finishing the job.  
Genji continues to look up at Hanzo, worry swirling within him. He's never seem him like this before. A sort of fear nibbling at him. An urge to flee. The way Hanzo is looking at him, is none like he's ever seen. It's like he's an enemy to him. "H-Hanz-" he begins, being cut short by the breath being taken away from him. He looks down, as Hanzo relives his dream. Tears streaming down Hanzo's face again, as he cups his mouth with his hand. Watching the blood of his brother pour out onto the bed. Unlike the dream, Genji says nothing. Just stares in horror, unable to speak. Looking between his brother's face and sword piercing through him, trying to register that he's bleeding out. All of a sudden Hanzo hears it. The screams now escaping from within Genji. Hanzo quickly grabs on to Genji, trying to calm him even though there's nothing he can do now. Regret pounding throughout him, grinding against him.  
"I'm so sorry." Hanzo whimpers out. "I had no choice." The blank deathly stare of his brother's eyes shooting through his soul like the sharpest arrow, as the blue begins to burn across Genji's skin. The dragons gliding across him like razors. "H... hn" Genji gargles.  
Hanzo flees. Runs from the room, he can't take it anymore. He can't look at him any longer. He can't think of him, he can't hear him. Yet all he hears is Genji's name. 'Genji Genji Genji.' How could you do that to Genji? Hanzo runs, and doesn't stop running. In this moment he abandons it all, leaves everything behind. Fulfills the clan and betrays it all at once.


End file.
